


Changes

by alternatedoom



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kink Meme, Large Breasts, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: Jubilee's grown up. Logan notices.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for a prompt in the Marvel Kink Meme that I think has since been deleted along with someone's LJ. Prompt was: _jubilee/wolverine her new boobs_.

Logan smiled at Jubilee as she came into the mansion, dropping her duffel bag in the hall to hug him.

Visits home were rare since she joined her new team. Her codename was Wondra now, but she'd always be Jubes to him.

Although Logan had long tried to avoid thinking about Jubilee in that way, he couldn't help but notice the size of her breasts. He hadn't seen Jubes in a long time, and she'd always been nicely proportioned, but now... she was wearing a white tank top, showing serious cleavage, and her breasts looked really big.

"Hey you," he said gruffly as she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly, feeling the way her chest pressed against his before she passed on to the next person, hugging Hank and then Bobby.

He studied her. Overall she seemed to be the same size, still just a couple inches taller than him, hadn't put any weight on or anything. But her breasts looked quite a bit larger then they had the last time he'd seen her. Definitely the curves of a woman rather than the smaller, flatter breasts she'd had in her teens.

He wondered for a moment if she'd had implants--bizarre thought--but they'd felt squishy enough when they hugged. Logan knew the feel of implants, on the other hand, it was hard to tell from an embrace alone. He risked another glance as she leaned down to hug the Professor. Her breasts shifted when she moved, with that tiny jiggle signaling nothing but flesh. They weren't higher than they used to be or rounder than they ought to be. They just looked naturally full. The sort of figure Logan liked didn't usually come with big breasts. As long as there was a handful, it worked for him.

But hers... hers looked damn amazing.

She finished the round of hugs and turned back to him, smiling. But thinking about her body made him feel ashamed of himself, like a dirty old man, and he quickly turned away. It's not that he felt old, exactly. It's that she was so young, and that he'd known her when she was younger still.

But he found himself looking during dinner, too. He tried not to, but she was wearing a soft pink top made of translucent fabric, and he could almost almost see the lines of her bra through it. When he failed at not looking, he tried to turn towards her less. Jubes was a little less vivacious than she used to be, but then, she'd been through a lot recently. She seemed okay. Improving, at least.

Later that evening, he, Piotr, Storm, Scott, Hank and Jubilee all sat to watch tv in the one of the sitting rooms. Normally they wouldn't watch tv in such a large group, due to deep differences in opinion over what constituted decent programming. But with Jubilee visiting and maybe still needing some cheering up, everyone amicably settled down together. Piotr handed her the remote and no one so much as said anything. Logan sat on one side of the sofa, with Jubilee on the other end. Jubilee channel-surfed for a bit before putting on some goofy supernatural drama. Emma came in halfway through, perching on a chair and looking on with some amusement.

Logan chewed a cigar as they watched the show, but he was more conscious of Jubilee's nearness than anything else. Logan was aware of it as soon as Jubilee fell asleep, as her head dipped and the soft sound of her breathing grew deep and even. Not until the end of the show did anyone else notice she was sleeping.

Scott and Piotr were the first to head to bed, Hank after that.

"Night," Logan said to each of them in turn.

Emma was the last one to leave. She gave him a piercing glance as she stood.

"What?" he said.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "You're projecting, Logan dear. I'm not going to bed, but I am going upstairs, if only because I can't take it any more. Try to stop broadcasting so loudly, would you? I do eventually want to sleep tonight."

He glared at her. Her lips quirked in what might have been a smile as she walked out. Thankfully, Jubilee dozed on through her comment.

And then they were alone.

Logan didn't bother turning off the tv, something about having the background noise was reassuring. Jubes was nestled into the corner of the sofa, her chest slightly rising and falling rhythmically. Even the barely-there movement of her breasts as she breathed was tantalizing to him. He badly wanted to put his hands on them. Though large, her breasts were still high. They'd feel a little less firm under his fingers, maybe, than they would have a year ago, but they'd be all the more luscious for it. His hands itched to touch her there, rub over her tits, graze her nipples with his thumbs and skim down to her little waist. He would fuck her like that, right here on this sofa.

Logan swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment. Then his gaze flickered over her again. Her youthful face was utterly peaceful at rest, and innocent and appealing to his protective instincts as well as his lust. Something about her aroused everything in him. He wasn't sure exactly when that had happened.

When her scent changed subtly, he knew she was having a sexy dream.

He wanted to reach out, stroke her hair, run his fingers down her cheeks. He wanted to wake her up with a kiss, caress her neck and slide his hands on her gorgeous breasts.

But it was Jubes, so he would do nothing. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, careful not to touch anything lower, and forced himself to look only at her face. "Jubes, wake up. Time to go to bed."


End file.
